Many direct current (“DC”) to DC converters utilize a phase-shifted resonant bridge (“PSRB”) to convert a primary DC voltage received at an input to a regulated DC voltage at its output. In PSRB zero voltage switching (“PSRB-ZVS”) under a light output load, the primary full bridge metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (“MOSFET”) switches undergo hard switching resulting in increase power loss and inefficiency and electromagnetic interference (“EMI”).